Emperatriz de los Digimons
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Hikari se ve controlada por Ken Ichijouji, convirtiéndose en su aliada. Su misión? Acabar con la persona que más ama, Takeru Takaishi. Takari. Posible muerte de un personaje.
1. Parte I

Sisi, probablemente uno de los fanfics más cortos que escriba en mi vida, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo de todos modos. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un Takari, así que acá les presento a mi nueva creación.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a su respectivo autor.  


* * *

**Emperatriz de los Digimons (Parte I)**

_ Es increíble como las personas tan solo se dan cuenta del verdadero valor de sus posesiones tan solo cuando las pierden. En ese entonces yo valoraba mucho la relación de estrecha amistad que tenía con los demás digielegidos, pero no podía darle una magnitud a ese valor. Era como decir "te quiero mucho", uno puede decir esa frase a tres personas distintas, dependiendo de la persona, el valor de la frase cambiará. Si una enseñanza me dejó la situación por la que pasé, es a valorar lo que tengo. Ésta es mí historia…_

Nos encontrábamos explorando una nueva zona del digimundo, una zona tropical, con una exuberante vegetación, donde hacía mucho calor. Deseábamos descansar, no era la única que estaba cansada, pero el emperador de los digimons no descansaría hasta vernos acabados, y es por eso que no podíamos descansar tampoco nosotros.

-Kari, ¿te sientes bien? Estás algo roja-me preguntó gatomon, siempre preocupada por mí bienestar.

-Es verdad, no luces bien. Ven, si quieres puedes descansar en mi espalda, yo te cargaré-propuso Tk.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, tan solo… hace mucho calor-sonreí mientras tomaba la botella de agua que Yolei me tendía-. Gracias.

-No hay porqué-dijo la pelivioleta para luego mirar a Davis-. Quizá deberíamos descansar un rato, ¿no crees que hace mucho calor?

-Sí, tienes razón, además de que si no descansamos correctamente no tendremos las fuerzas suficientes para cuando tengamos que pelear contra Ichijouji-asintió el chico.

Decidimos detenernos en un pequeño prado, y mientras Davis, Yolei y Cody descansaban bajo la sombra de unos árboles, Tk me acompañó a rellenar las botellas de agua y buscar algunas frutas para los digimons. Fue tan rápido como sucedió todo que aún me da vueltas la cabeza cuando pienso en ello. Unos malvados digimons nos atacaron, estaban siendo controlados por la espiral maligna, por lo que atacamos sin perder tiempo, pero pasó algo inesperado que rompió con la rutina diaria. Otro digimon apareció, más grande que los primeros tres que habían surgido, y me golpeó la cabeza al tomarme entre sus brazos y alejarse volando, llevándome con él. Lo último que recuerdo fueron los gritos de un desesperado Tk, quien luchaba para alcanzarme, sin éxito alguno.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré en una especie del laboratorio. Miré a mí alrededor, me dolía mucho la cabeza después del golpe. Fue entonces que lo noté, allí estaba sonriéndome el mismísimo Ken Ichijouji, con esa despreciable sonrisa suya. Intenté levantarme para golpearlo y huir de allí pues estaba asustada, pero pronto me dí cuenta de que era un intento en vano ya que no podía levantarme, sino que estaba amarrada a una especie de camilla.

-Buenas tardes mi estimada Kari-dijo él, con su sonrisa petulante.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?!-le grité, intentando patalear, cosa que también fue inútil.

-Jajaja, que bonita, intentando luchar contra tu destino-rió Ken.

-¡Explícate!-exigí, estaba furiosa tanto con el emperador como conmigo misma, ¿qué no podía hacer nada por mi propia cuenta?

-Te presento a tu nuevo digimon, dobermon-el muchacho indicó a su lado, en donde un digimon el cual nunca había visto, reposaba tranquilamente, lo que sí sabía a simple vista era que el digimon probablemente era sumamente violento.

-No necesito un nuevo digimon, estoy perfecta con gatomon, gracias.

-Jajaja veo que no entiendes tu posición mocosa, yo ordeno, tú obedeces, ¿entiendes? Es simple-se burló-. Además… ya no querrás a aquel estúpido gato una vez que haya sembrado el odio en ti, la oscuridad te dominara.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo?

-Muy sencillo-me mostró una pequeña esfera con pinches. Era negra y del tamaño de una pelotita de golf pequeña. Me provocaba una extraña sensación, como si quisiera introducirse en mí y dominarme. El digimon kaiser la acercó a mi cuello y lentamente la introdujo, jamás había experimentado un dolor semejante, mi cuerpo comenzó a arder de manera increíble y simplemente comencé a convulsionar mientras gritaba, queriendo arrancarme la piel. Se sentía como si un fuerte ácido recorriera mi cuerpo desde adentro. Poco a poco un torbellino se formó en mi mente, no entendía nada… veía a mi hermano, a mis amigos, riendo sin mí, disfrutando de mi ausencia. También estaba gatomon, quien en lugar de preocuparse por mi ausencia simplemente se había dignado a buscarse otra humana. ¿Esos eran mis amigos? ¿Qué valor tenía mi amistad para ellos? Sentí un fuerte rencor recorrerme de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a vengarte?-sonrió el peliazul, divertido con la escena.

-¿Lo harías por mí Ken?-lo miré sorprendida.

-Claro… después de todo, yo te aprecio mucho… mi querida emperatriz-sonrió, soltando los amarres.

Me incorporé y abrace a Ken, atrayéndolo hacia mí para luego besarlo. Nunca creí que fuera tan buen chico… amable, bonito, ¿qué más podía ser? Era perfecto a mis ojos y eso era lo que importaba. Lo besé con ternura mientras el acariciaba mi rostro y me cubría de besos. Hikari Yagami o Kari para quienes había creído mis amigos, ya no estaba aquí, sino que en su lugar estaba la emperatriz de los digimons. Acaricié el lomo de dobermon con ternura, mientras él me lamía el revés de la mano, no era tan malo como en un principio me había parecido, incluso era bonito, perfecto para mí. Mi nuevo novio me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Tengo una primera misión para ti-sonreía Ken.

-Lo que ordenes… mi emperador…-le devolví la sonrisa, daría todo por mi nuevo amor, quería demostrarle lo útil que podía ser para que no hubiera lugar a arrepentimientos.

-Bien… quiero que acabes con un mocoso, es una verdadera molestia-el joven sonrió y al instante una pantalla digital apareció, mostrando una imagen de Tk, quien aún se encontraba luchando.

-Ese mocoso… es una molestia para usted… lo eliminaré-le aseguré.

-Confío en ti-me insito.

Subí al lomo de dobermon, quien me llevó al lugar donde la pelea se estaba llevando a cabo a una velocidad increíble, aunque claro que Ichijouji me había dejado en una zona cercana y favorable. Al verme llegar, al rubio se le iluminó el rostro, como si hubiera recibido un nuevo regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡Kari, estás viva!-exclamó, sonriendo.

-Sí… pero no es algo que te interese…

-¿Kari?-dudó Takeru, mirándome como si fuera un objeto extraño, totalmente nuevo para él.

-Kari… ¿Quién es él?-ahora era Gatomon quien hablaba.

-Mí… digimon acompañante-una malvada sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, tan solo deseaba matar a quienes estaban frente a mí, destruirlos, satisfacer a Ken. Comencé a reír como una maniática.

-¡Esa no es nuestra amiga Kari!-indicó Patamon, pero ya era tarde.

-¡DOBERMON ATACA!-le ordené, y el se lanzó… no contra Patamon, no contra Gatomon, sino que quien se desplomó en el suelo comenzando a gritar tras los daños sufridos era Tk.

* * *

Bien, si ya se que podría haber escrito algo mejor pero bueh... subo lo que tengo XDXD Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	2. Parte II

Bueno, aquí les traigo la continuación del fic. Espero que les guste n.n  
**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon no me pertenece, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans ^^

**

* * *

**

**Emperatriz de los Digimons**

**Parte II**

Sí, lo sé, quizá no fue justo de mi parte, pero lo siento Tk, la vida no es justa por lo que me importa un pepino. Sabía que contaba con una clara ventaja en la pelea, ellos aún me veían como a alguien… especial, pero yo simplemente quería acabar con ellos. Estaban desesperados pues yo podía atacarlos, pero ellos no a mí.

-¡Tk cuidado!-advirtió Patamon al ver saltar a Dobermon sobre el rubio.

-¡Ataca X-Veemon!-fue el grito salvador de Davis quien los distrajo, permitiendo que de ese modo Tk huyera.

-¡Davis no ataques! ¡Es Kari!-le gritó el digielegido de la esperanza.

-¿Kari?-el moreno miró me miro sorprendido, y es que ya no lucía como antes, mis ropas habían cambiado. Llevaba un traje similar al del emperador de los digimons, solo la variante de colores cambiaba, el mío era negro con distintas tonalidades de rosa, además contaba con una pollera ajustada como las que Mimi solía utilizar, en lugar de pantalón.

-Así que tú también quieres morir ¿no?-sonreí-. ¡Dobermon!

Pero también llegaron en su defensa Miyako y Cody. Yo los miré furiosa, estaba furiosa, ¿quiénes se creían que eran? Eran cuatro contra uno… ¿o dos?

-No crean que ese es mi único truco-sonreí-. Ahora verán mi verdadero poder…-y sin decir más, tomé mi D3 e hice algo que ninguno de los presentes podría haber explicado, me transformé en un digimon.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Gatomon con lagrimas en sus ojos-. ¡Ladydevimon! ¡La digievolución de BlackGatomon!

-¿Ladydevimon?-inquirió Yolei.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Tú y Kari se habían enfrentado a una Ladydevimon que estaba bajo el servicio de los Dark Masters!-exclamó Takaishi-. No puedo creerlo…

-Entonces… ¿Kari ahora es mala?-dudó Cody.

-¡Hay que encontrar la forma de traerla de vuelta!-ordenó el rubio-. ¡Yo sé que en algún lugar se encuentra la Kari que nosotros conocemos, la Kari que es nuestra amiga!

-Jum… no me hagas reír… ¡Onda de la oscuridad!-una infinidad de murciélagos aparecieron, atacando a los muchachos.

-¡X-Laser!-gritó a la vez X-Veemon, colocándose frente a los niños elegidos a modo de escudo.

-¡Cuernos gigantes!-Aquilamon también atacó.

Una gran explosión se formó ante los ataques. Me dí cuenta de que no podía ganar en aquellas condiciones, después de todo, necesitaba reunir secuaces. Por lo menos había logrado sembrar un pequeño caos entre los niños elegidos, quienes estaban sumamente confundidos al ver que los atacaba. El que más parecía sufrir era Tk.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Kari?!-me gritó sin poder evitar que un centenar de lágrimas comenzasen a fluir desde sus ojos-. ¡Tú eras a quien yo amaba, a quien siempre protegería! ¡Regresa por favor! ¡No puedes dejarme así!-cayó de rodillas-. Te lo suplico…

-Hmm…-sonreí ante la auto humillación del joven.

-¡Cuidado Tk!-Patamon lo empujó fuera del camino justo a tiempo.

-¡Abrazo de la oscuridad!-ataqué fallidamente-. Rayos… ¡Onda de la oscuridad!-una nube de murciélagos volvió a atacar, pero cuando se dispersaron yo ya no estaba allí.

-¿Cómo te fue?-me preguntó el Digimon Kaiser al verme llegar. Sonrió estrechándome en sus brazos a la vez que me besaba el cuello de manera seductora.  
-Bien, supongo-le expliqué, sin poder reprimir un pequeño gemido que salía de mi boca-. No acabé con ellos pero aún así… se podría decir que sí lo hice psicológicamente. Están trastornados porque no pueden atacar a si querida Kari. Rayos, estoy harta de que me llamen así, si me llamo Hikari es por algo, ¿no crees?-bufé molesta-. Esos niños estúpidos con sus apodos cursis…

-Ya, tranquila mi emperatriz-sonrió Ichijouji-. Ahora eres mía, ya verás que serás mucho más feliz a mi lado que junto a esos patanes. Y ahora… ¿qué te parece una cena romántica a la luz de las velas?-la pantalla junto a nosotros mostró unas antiguas y hermosas ruinas, donde una gran mesa llena de comida se exhibía. El lugar estaba rodeado por centenares de velas colocadas estratégicamente para brindarle mayor romanticismo al lugar.

-Wow Ken, es hermoso…-me sorprendí-. ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí?

-Todo para la más hermosa reina del más maravilloso lugar…-dijo el niño genio, cargándome en brazos en brazos, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita de niña-. Vamos…-la oscuridad nos absorbió, pero no tenía miedo, pues en los brazos del muchacho nada me pasaría. Llegamos al lugar donde cenaríamos esa noche, y pude contemplar como todo era perfecto, incluso había allí dos copas de vino listas para brindar. Me guió con cuidado para que no tropezara y me hizo sentarme en una de las dos sillas que había, luego se sentó y levantó la copa-. Por nosotros… para que podamos crear de este mundo un lugar mejor.

-Por nosotros…-sonreí ingenuamente, chocando mi copa con la de Ken. Ambos bebimos hasta el fondo y, al rato, por mi poca tolerancia al alcohol, un rubor tiñó mis mejillas, haciéndome ver tierna según Ken.

-Bien… tenemos que hacer planes-indicó él, mirándome ahora seriamente-. Si te soy sincero, en tu situación actual no creo que logres acabar con los niños elegidos, no por falta de poder, sino porque ellos son muchos y tú, aunque tienes un digimon y una digievolución propia, eres una-continuó-. Necesitamos conseguirte aliados.

-Supongo… yo también pensé en ello mientras luchaba. Sería bonito tener un ejército a mi servicio que acabara con aquellos malditos niños. Después de todo… esto es un juego, ¿no?... nuestro juego-concordé yo, remarcando la palabra "nuestro" con lentitud.

-Sí mi reina… nuestro juego-Ken me besó de manera pasional mientras volvíamos a brindar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Yagami, Takeru lloraba recostado en mi cama, abrazando mi almohada con fuerza, sin poder creer aún lo que había pasado. Se sentía culpable, culpable por no haber podido protegerme, culpable por haberme perdido. Ahora yo ya no estaba a su lado, ahora yo estaba con Ken, y deseaba acabar con él, incluso con mi hermano y Gatomon. Yamato se acercó a su hermanito con la intención de consolarlo, pero el rubio simplemente se apartó, no había nada que los demás pudieran hacer por él. Poco a poco, mientras los demás charlaban y planificaban acerca de la nueva situación, de cómo hacerme volver, el digielegido de la esperanza se fue quedando dormido. Permaneció hora y media en ese estado, agotado por la fuerte carga psicológica que había recibido, para luego despertar con una fuerte exclamación, que sobresaltó a todos los demás.

-Kari… Kari…-sollozó, llevándose las manos al rostro en un vano intento de impedir que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro-. ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?... vuelve…

-Tranquilo Tk, la rescataremos-aseguró mi propio hermano, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo.

-Pero… ¿Y si no lo logramos? ¿Y si Kari se queda así para siempre?-se desesperó el rubio-. Yo la amo Tai, ¡no puedo dejarla así!

-Tk… tranquilízate hermano… vamos a casa, necesitas descansar…-Yamato lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender a su hermano que era una orden y no un pedido-. Mañana veremos como rescataremos a Kari, pero ir al Digimundo en ese estado es como un suicidio.

-Esta bien… pero mañana… prométanlo.

-Claro Tk, ¡mañana nos reuniremos y rescataremos a Kari de las manos del patán del emperador de los digimon! ¡Ya lo verás!-exclamó Daisuke, con renovadas esperanzas.


	3. Parte III

Hola a todos, aquí está la tercera parte de mi historia n.n emmm haii algunas referencias acerca de la prisión, es que he estado leyendo un libro de Stephen King que me absorvió completamente. Se llama "Milla Verde", en verdad se los recomiendo. No hay nada más que acotar, espero que les guste!!  
**DISCLAIMER**: Digimon Adventure 02 no me pertenece, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans n_n

* * *

**Emperatriz de los Digimons (Parte III)**

Quizás Tk había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo novelas policiales o estaba en medio de una extraña locura, pero lo que jamás conseguí creerme es que aquella noche, cuando todo parecía estar mal para él, soñó con llevar a Ken a la silla eléctrica, o por lo menos, eso es lo que me dijo días más tarde, cuando finalmente volvía a estar a su lado. Confiaba en que todo era su culpa y yo disfrutaba de ello.  
Claro que mis padres se preocuparon por mí al no verme aparecer aquella noche por casa, pero mi hermano se las arregló para que pareciese que me había quedado en casa de una de mis amigas a dormir.

Los días pasaban y los chicos intentaban salvarme con sus desesperados e inútiles intentos. Mientras tanto, yo me volvía cada vez más fuerte, reuniendo un ejército de fieles servidores que estuviesen dispuestos a acabar con los niños elegidos. También tuve una oportunidad única durante ese cambio, pude conocer a un Ken tierno y dulce, un Ken que no se veía todos los días pues se mantenía apartado de la realidad por temor a ser herido. El verdadero Ken… A decir verdad no le encontraba mucho sentido a mi misión, después de todo, ya me había vengado de mis ex amigos, con el hecho de solo ignorarlos sin hablarles sabía que sería suficiente para hacerlos sufrir. Aún así permanecía en mi estado de emperatriz, quería ayudar a Ichijouji, pero no al falso emperador, sino al que yo había descubierto en este último tiempo. Se ve que aún conservaba algo de mi luz y clemencia a pesar de todo. Fue una de aquellas tardes en la que todo mi perfecto mundo se desmoronó, cuando Ken le tendió una trampa a los elegidos. Como siempre, me mandó a encabezar el ataque, de ese modo se aseguraba de contar con un punto a su favor, por lo que aparecí en escena con mi fiel compañero, dispuesta a atacarlos.  
-¿Otra vez ustedes?-pregunté molesta-. ¿Qué no saben cuando rendirse?-comencé toda mi sucesión de ataques de la cual se defendían muy bien.  
-¡Por favor Kari, reacciona!-allí estaba de nuevo esa voz, esa voz que escalofríos me daba, esa voz que provenía del rubio que siempre daba lo mejor de sí para que yo volviera a ser la de antes.  
-¿Cuántas veces lo has intentado ya? ¿Cuándo te rendirás? Entiende niño, este es un juego que tú no puedes ganar-y sin decir más, lancé mi ataque directamente hacia él. Estaba segura que lo que Takeru decía no eran más que palabrerías, de un momento a otro Pegasusmon se pondría frente a él o lo montaría en su lomo para de esa forma eludir el ataque. Pero todo tipo de pensamiento se disolvió de mi mente al ver aquella triste sonrisa. Era la sonrisa de cada quien camina con paso seguro a la muerte, como dirían los presos, de quien se acerca a la freidora, como corrían los rumores de que solían llamar a la silla eléctrica.  
-La vida ya no vale la pena… si tú no estás en ella-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de, con una triste sonrisa, recibir el ataque de lleno. No entendí muy bien que fue lo que sucedió entonces, lo único que recuerdo es que vi al digielegido de la esperanza volar por los aires luego de que una gran oleada de vampiros chocara contra su cuerpo, haciendo estragos en él.  
-¡TK!-fue el único grito que invadió la totalidad del ambiente, mientras el resto de los destinados a proteger ambos mundos corría a ver el estado en que su amigo, o hermano en el caso de Matt, se encontraba. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y su expresión demostraba el inmenso dolor del que su cuerpo era preso. Fue Davis quien primero se levantó para, apretando los puños con rabia, encararme y gritarme.  
-¡Espero que estés contenta, Kari, lograste tu cometido! ¡Tk era quien más confiaba en ti y tú se lo agradeces de esta forma! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que puede morir?!-gritó con rabia, finalmente tenía la oportunidad de descargarse y gritarme todas las cosas que había tenido ganas de gritarme en estas últimas semanas en las que yo había estado en la banda contraria-. ¡Vete, vete con tu querido Ken a que te apacigüe! ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!  
-Ta….keru….-estaba confundida, ¿por qué si tanto odiaba a los chicos sentía aquel extraño dolor por la muerte de uno de ellos? Esa era mi misión al fin y al cabo. Descendí a tierra y sin saber porqué corrí hacia donde el inconsciente muchacho se encontraba. Intentaron apartarme de él, pero yo entre lágrimas y desesperación logré llegar a su lado. No noté en qué momento perdí mi digievolución, pero lo que sé es que las manos que sostuvieron a Tk en ese entonces eran manos humanas. Lo miré temblando, con miedo de aceptar la realidad, una realidad en la que yo había matado a… mi amigo. Lloré amargamente abrazándolo con fuerza, sin que mi hermano y el suyo pudieran apartarme de él-. No te mueras Tk, no te mueras… no te puedes morir…-lloré, y para entonces fue que se dieron cuenta que ya no había cabida para la malvada Kari, sino que su amiga había regresado.  
-Vaya, te has portado muy mal-una fría voz a nuestras espaldas me indicó que el emperador se había hecho presente-. Mi querida Kari, no se porqué estás mal por la muerte de ese tipo, si el muy tarado no te ha hecho más que sufrir.  
-No Ken, no digas eso…-supliqué, poniéndome de pie-. Sabías que esa no era mi voluntad, ¿por qué me obligaste a atacarlos? Si no fuera así Tk jamás habría… habría.  
-¿Muerto?-se burló él.  
-¡No lo digas! ¡Tk no está muerto!-grité furiosa-. Hermano, hay que llevarlo al hospital-le ordené.  
-¡Oh no, tú te vienes conmigo!-Ichijouji me tomó por el brazo con fuerza, sé que soy muy débil y por eso no pude resistirme, pero la cuestión es que desaparecí en la oscuridad junto con mi captor, perdiendo incluso mi oportunidad de saber si mi gran amor estaba o no a salvo. Solo atiné a escuchar a Tai, quien gritaba por mi nombre, intentando retenerme… ¿lo demás? Oscuridad.

* * *

Okay, Kari perdió su juicio. Algunos estarán decepsionados por volver a ver a la Kari normal, pero no teman! esto no acaba hasta que se acaba, y todavía queda mucho de lo que hablar! Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!! Hasta entonces.

Helena Cullen de Hale,,


	4. Parte IV

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii finalmente terminé la parte IV!!! Se muere Tk o no? Ustedes qué dicen? ;D  
**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon no me pertenece, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**Emperatriz de los Digimons (Parte IV)**

Cuando desperté me encontraba en aquella oscura prisión en la que pensé que probablemente pasaría el resto de mis días, pero estaba equivocada. Del otro lado de la reja podía ver a Ichijouji mirándome con tristeza. Al notar que había despertado, se levantó y avanzó hacia mí, abriendo la puerta y entrando a hacerme compañía. Se sentó junto a mí en la camilla y me abrazó, reposando su frente en mi hombro. Era la primera vez que veía al emperador quebrarse, y una gran pena me invadió. No pude más que abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello, intentando calmarlo.  
-Ken…-le susurré con ternura, pero aquello alimentó aún más su llanto. Besé su cabello, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz… pero nada lo calmaba.  
-Ahora te apartarás de mí, ¿verdad? Ahora sabes la verdad, sabes que aquellos idiotas te quieren y que yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar que te vayas…-se aferró a mí y no pude evitar sentir lástima por él-. No quiero que te vayas… sé que soy un monstruo y que no merezco tu compasión… pero por favor Kari, no me votes. Yo puedo darte aún más, enserio… yo puedo… yo puedo…  
-Ken… sabes que no puedo quedarme, el chico al que amo…-no entiendo porqué dije eso sin problemas, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me costaba abrirme cuando estaba con los demás-. El chico que amo se está muriendo Ken… y es solo por mi culpa… sabes que necesito estar a su lado, ahora más que nunca.  
-Ésta es una oportunidad única de tenerte… de estar contigo… no puedo dejarte ir-el genio estaba tan angustiado que no sabía de qué forma contenerlo. Tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo, después de todo, el muchacho a quien ahora abrazaba me había hecho pasar muy malos tragos a lo largo del último año. Pero aún así… al verlo tan indefenso… tan necesitado…  
-Quizá…-medité-. Quizá sea un poco de amor lo que en verdad necesitas Ken. Aquel comentario pareció sorprenderlo, como si el niño hubiese olvidado lo que significaba la palabra amor, como si nunca hubiera apreciado el poder de ese sentimiento.  
-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que merezco una oportunidad aún con lo que he hecho?-entonces comprendí lo que era aquel sentimiento de agonía en mi pecho. Al sentir mi abandono, el muchacho había comenzado a luchar su propia gran batalla… sería yo o el emperador de los Digimons, y a juzgar por las apariencias, sabía quién tenía la ventaja en el asunto. Aquel ya no era el emperador de los Digimons, sino Ken Ichijouji, un pobre e indefenso chico que lo único que quería era que alguien lo quisiese.  
-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Ken…-lo tranquilicé mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-. Puede que les cueste tiempo perdonarte, pero sé que con el tiempo lo harán, estoy segura de ello-besé su frente-. Entonces… ¿me acompañas al hospital?-le sonreí. Pensé que se desmayaría allí mismo ante la fuerte impresión. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Me puse de pie y voltee, brindándole mi más brillante sonrisa-. Vamos Ken…

Ya en el mundo real me comuniqué con mi hermano, quien, aún asombrado por la resumida historia que le había contado acerca de lo sucedido con Ichijouji, me indicó donde estaban. Por más que Tai se esforzara por no preocuparme, podía notar el tinte angustioso que su voz desprendía… aquello solo logró preocuparme aún más. Nos tomamos el primer taxi que frenó frente a nosotros y nos dirigimos hacia la dirección que mi hermano nos había dado. Era un hermoso hospital, bastante amplio, pero aquello no importaba en ese entonces, mi gran amor se estaba muriendo por mi culpa. Subimos hasta el cuarto piso en donde todos nos esperaban. Muchos miraron mal a Ken al llegar, sobre todo Cody, a quien jamás creí que vería lanzar una mirada así a nadie, de forma que él permaneció detrás de mí todo el tiempo, mientras yo no hacía más que echarme a llorar en los brazos de mi hermano.  
-Perdónenme… perdónenme todos, no sabía lo que hacía… yo… yo…-era lo único que lograba decir. Sentía como las palabras se arremolinaban en mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar, impidiéndome disculparme con las personas a quien más quería. De pronto sentí que otra persona me abrazaba y levanté mi llorosa vista para encontrarme cara a cara con Matt. Recuerdo que desee que me gritase de todo, que me jalara del cabello o que me mirara mal. Pero no, no tuve esa suerte… después de todo el emblema del rubio era la amistad. Él simplemente me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla, limpiándome las lágrimas.  
-A Tk no le gustaría verte así…-suspiró y me acarició el cabello como yo lo había hecho antes con el chico situado detrás de mí-. Recuerda que a pesar de todo él te ama y que luchó mucho por poderte ver sonreír nuevamente, así que por favor sonríe Kari…  
-Matt…-inspiré aire profundamente, sintiéndome revitalizar, y luego una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro-. Gracias…  
-Sé que a Tk le encantará saber que su sacrificio no ha sido en vano-sonrió él, pero podía notar un dejo de tristeza en lo profundo de sus ojos.  
Pasamos horas allí, no recuerdo cuantas pues el reloj dejó de importarme con el correr del tiempo. Tk aún continuaba en urgencias y nosotros no sabíamos nada de él. Claro que Matt había preferido ocultarle los detalles a su madre pues no quería preocuparla. Ahora el cargaba con toda la responsabilidad. Miré a mi hermano con tristeza, mientras él se sentaba junto a su mejor amigo y lo besaba tiernamente. No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en la extraña pareja que eran. Aún recordaba como de pequeños, a pesar de ser mejores amigos, decían no soportarse y se la pasaban peleando. Ahora todo era diferente. A pesar de las millones de chicas que se le declaraban a Matt a diario, él había preferido a mi hermano, negando incluso el amor de Sora. Eran una pareja magnífica, y me sentía sumamente feliz por ellos… y su deseo más grande era que sus hermanos de la segunda generación, o sea Tk y yo, fuésemos otra pareja feliz, y sabían que pronto lo seríamos. Eso me lo había confesado mi hermano una noche que no podíamos dormir.  
De repente escuchamos el sonido de unas puertas y una camilla que se marchaban por el corredor contrario, no llegamos a ver a la persona recostada allí, pero yo logré divisar que aquella persona tenía cabello rubio. El médico a cargo de Tk salió entonces, acercándosenos. Nos miró a todos, sorprendido por ver a tanta gente allí, pero finalmente centró su atención en Matt.  
-¿Joven Ishida?-se aventuró, y al ver el nerviosismo con el que el aludido asentía, continuó-. Su hermano está bien, deberá permanecer bajo observación durante dos o tres días, mientras tanto alguien puede instalarse aquí y velar por él para que no esté solo-todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el rubio, pero para sorpresa de todos, él me miraba a mí.  
-Kari, tú te quedarás-fue lo único que dijo mientras yo lo miraba muda, negándome a creer que me estuviera pidiendo algo así-. Eres la más indicada para quedarte, si Tk te ve bien cuando despierte, yo se que sanará aún más rápido, y en caso contrario… probablemente enloquezca por no haber muerto en aquella ocasión e intente suicidarse por sus propios medios. Me da miedo que lo intente. Por favor Kari… hazlo.  
-D-de acuerdo…-asentí, aún estaba confundida pero aún así no podía negarme, por lo que sin decir más, me fui detrás de aquella camilla en la que sabía que llevaban a mi amigo, dejando olvidados a todos, incluso a Ken, quien no pudo hacer más que salir huyendo.

* * *

En verdad pensaron que mataría a Tk!?!? JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Están locos!! No se puede hacer una buena historia Takari si uno de los dos se muere, para eso ya tenemos a Shakespiere con Romeo y Julieta y otras más. En fin, espero que les vaya gustando como queda. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Aquí los espero.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	5. Parte V

Parte V!!! Como recordarán, Ken había huido del hospital y Kari había permanecido con Tk, quien estaba a salvo. Bueno, aquí veremos como entra en un coma y.... jaja solo bromeo!!! Quédense tranquilos XDXD estoy muy chistosa hoy jaja. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo!!!  
**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Adventure 02 no me pertenece, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**Emperatriz de los Digimons (Parte V)**

Perdí el sentido del tiempo mientras permanecía en aquella oscura habitación, acariciando el rubio cabello de Tk, quien parecía tener una pesadilla. Lo miraba con preocupación, el se movía a un lado y luego al otro, pero jamás soltó mi mano derecha, la cual sostenía con fuerza. Con el paso de las horas fui quedándome dormida, pero algo interrumpió mi sueño repentinamente… mi amigo me estaba llamando en sueños.  
-Kari, Kari…-llamaba Takaishi, sin soltar mi mano. Estaba sufriendo, podía notarlo a simple vista.  
-Tk, tranquilo, estoy aquí-intenté calmarlo, susurrando esas suaves palabras a su oído. Como instintiva respuesta, el muchacho se incorporó sobresaltado, negándose a creerlo. Me miraba como si se encontrara viendo a un fantasma, en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca colgando estúpidamente. Sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, primero lentamente, luego con mayor continuidad.  
-Kari…-susurró con la voz quebrada.  
-Aquí estoy… Tk…-susurré con ternura, sonriéndole, y entonces estalló. Se echó a mis brazos llorando descontroladamente, aferrado a mi ropa, como si no me hubiera visto en siglos. Yo simplemente permanecí a su lado, abrazándolo y disfrutando del contacto.  
-Kari, volviste… gracias… gracias…-lloraba. Me miró a los ojos, con la acostumbrada bella sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, y me besó con ternura. Abrí los ojos sorprendida sin saber cuál sería la forma correcta de actuar, me paralicé, sobre todo cuando la imagen de un niño llorando mientras me daba la espalda apareció en mi mente, al voltear pude notar que era Ken, pero un Ken demacrado, triste y solitario. Aún así opte porque no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello, ya pensaría más tarde en Ichijouji. Correspondí el beso del rubio con total seguridad, cosa que al parecer lo alegró, porque lo profundizó aún más. Permanecimos así varios minutos mientras él conseguía calmarse del todo, y luego, después de varios besos, nos separamos, permaneciendo en silencio mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Y sucedió otra vez, la imagen de Ken me miraba a través de los ojos del chico a quien tenía en frente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar aquella idea de mi mente-. ¿Estás… bien?-preguntó, con temor de que me fuera de un momento a otro.  
-Estoy bien Tk, no te preocupes por mí-le sonreí y me puse de pie, besando su frente-. Descansa un poco más, ¿sí? Yo iré a llamar a Matt, le avisaré que ya despertaste y que estás bien, luego volveré.  
-¿Lo prometes?... ¿No irás a buscar a Ichijouji?-su pregunta me sorprendió. Voltee a verlo y me sorprendí aún más al ver su expresión de angustia, pena y dolor. Asentí lentamente y extendí mi meñique en su dirección.  
-Te lo prometo Tk-dije y salí la habitación tras cerrar el pacto con Takeru.

-¿Hola?-me atendió la voz dormida de Matt, y no era para menos porque era ya muy tarde.  
-Matt, soy yo, Kari-le indiqué.  
-¡Kari!-exclamó, y de fondo se escuchó la voz de mi hermano refunfuñando algo acerca de despertarlo a aquellas horas de la madrugada-. ¿Cómo está Tk?  
-Bien, despertó y se alegró de verme-no pude evitar sonreír a la vez que me sonrojaba-. Nos besamos…-sabía que aquello pondría contento a Matt.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Qué ustedes qué?-quiso comprobar y una risa escapó de mis labios ante el ruido de lo que pareció una pelea por el teléfono. Seguramente Tai habría escuchado acerca de lo del beso y querría detalles sucios, como él los llamaba.  
-¡Kari! ¡Detalles sucios!-escuché, pero al final el rubio pareció ganar la batalla pues mi hermano finalmente guardó silencio.  
-No te preocupes Matt, yo cuidaré de Tk, te lo prometo.  
-De acuerdo, iré con Tai a visitarlos mañana a primera hora y les llevaremos ropa y algo de comer, ¿te parece?  
-Genial. Entonces… nos vemos mañana, dale mis saludos a mi hermano-me despedí.  
-Hasta mañana, cuídense, saludos a Tk-respondió él para finalmente colgar. Colgué también y me dispuse a guardar el celular antes de regresar a la habitación con mi amigo pero algo me detuvo. La característica musiquita que tenía para los mensajes se dejó escuchar…  
_Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja/Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo…  
_La deje sonar un largo rato, como si presintiera algo. Estuve como cuatro minutos allí, mirando mi móvil sonar una y otra vez… hasta que hice click en el botón que rezaba "leer". Al instante una pequeña pantallita apareció, el número era desconocido pero supe enseguida de quien era. "Te amo". Me quedé de piedra, como si hubiese comido algo que hacía que mi estómago pese tanto como para impedirme movimiento. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía cuántas veces había llorado ya aquel día pero aún así entre a la habitación de mi amigo, quien se preocupó mucho al verme llorar. Intentó ponerse de pie ignorando el estado en el que se encontraba, pero yo me di prisa y lo mantuve sentado en la cama. Me senté a su lado y me refugié en su pecho, temblando, ahora era él quien me consolaba a mí. Sentí sus tiernas caricias en mi cabello, sus manos aferrándome con fuerza contra sí, para que me sintiera segura y protegida. Lo miré a los ojos y lo bese brevemente pero con mucha ternura. Al separarnos el me sonrió para darme ánimos pero se notaba angustiado.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó con la preocupación pintada en su rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro, no entendía como era Tk capaz de preocuparse por mí después de todo lo que yo lo hacía sufrir, definitivamente es un chico increíble y lo seguirá siendo. Se inclinó un poco más y unió nuestros labios por cuarta vez en el día, buscando reconfortarme. Sentí su lengua lamiendo mis labios con un dejo de timidez, como pidiéndome permiso para adentrarse y explorar mi boca, permiso que fue concedido gustosamente. Entrelazamos nuestras lenguas en una danza que aparentemente no tendría final, y digo aparentemente pues somos humanos y como tales, tenemos limitaciones, y una de ellas es la necesidad de respirar. Nos separamos a regañadientes y nos sonreímos mutuamente.  
-Estoy bien Tk, estoy bien mientras estés conmigo, mientras tú estés bien-sonreí. Aquella noche no nos importó estar en un lugar tan concurrido como el hospital, pusimos la alarma diez minutos antes de la hora a la que llegaría la enfermera a cargo de mi amado y luego nos acostamos juntos. Dormimos abrazados, y a pesar del duro día que habíamos tenido, esa terminó siendo la mejor noche de nuestras vidas… aunque claro que yo no pude dormir mucho, me despertaba de a ratos con dos palabras en la mente, es tan increíble como a veces palabras tan bellas pueden ser tan duras… "te amo"…

* * *

Esto se pone calienteeeee~~ jajaja como esa canción que dice "Estoy caliente! EEEEEEEEperepepeperepepe estoy caliente!!" XDDDD por favor jajaja tengo que dejar de decir estas tonterias. En fin, llendo a lo importante. Tai y Matt están durmiendo juntos, grrrr ;D estoy escribiendo el capítulo bonus de la historia jajaja. Emmm bueno, Tk recobró el conocimiento, pero eso no impide que Ken le diga a Kari lo que siente... y Kari? Pobrecita! Está en caos total la chica! Jajajajaja. Espero con ansias sus reviews!! Gracias por leer, saludos.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	6. Parte VI FINAL

Woooo!! He aquí el gran final de "Emperatriz de los Digimons"!!! En fin, no tengo nada que decir por ahora así que espero que les guste y que no me maten nwn.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Adventure 02 no me pertenece, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**Emperatriz de los Digimons (Parte VI)**

No entendía lo que pasaba por mi propia cabeza, lo único que sabía era que me encontraba sola en una interminable lucha. ¿Qué sentía por Ken? ¿Qué sentía por Tk? Era una respuesta que yo misma debía encontrar, y mientras no lo hiciera, todos sufriríamos. Debía apartarme de ambos, no quería que sintieran más dolor de la cuenta por mi estupidez. Aquella mañana lo decidí, cuando Tai y Matt vinieron a vernos a mi amigo de la infancia y a mí. Me sentía como en un mundo ajeno, por lo que me excusé diciendo que no me sentía muy bien y me marché a casa. Dejé una nota explicándole a todo el mundo la razón de mi partida. Puede que estuviese exagerando, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos, desaparecer.  
-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó Gatomon, observando mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas-. El tiempo cura todo tipo de heridas para los humanos… pero, ¿qué sientes tú al respecto?  
-No sé Gatomon, no sé-jamás olvidaré el dejo de desesperación y angustia con el que expresé aquellas palabras y espero nunca volver a repetirlo.  
-Sabes que estaré siempre contigo Kari, yo siempre te apoyaré.  
-Gracias Gatomon, no sé qué diantres sería de mi vida sin ti-le sonreí levemente. Dejé la nota sobre mi almohada y tomé mis ahorros, los cuales eran bastantes pues no acostumbraba gastar mucho dinero, y según mi hermano los verdaderos gastos no empezaban hasta cuando uno es mayor, cosa que tampoco creo pues mi hermano no es especialmente… responsable, es más bien el tipo de sujeto que se gastaría todo su dinero en comida o cosas así. Me marché de la que hasta ahora había sido mi habitación, atravesé el pasillo hasta la cocina, de la cual saqué un par de víveres que me servirían para alimentarme por un tiempo y los metí en la mochila. Regresé al pasillo, esta vez en dirección a la puerta de entrada mientras Gatomon me seguía a mi lado. Abrí el portón, ya nadie me detenía, no había vuelta atrás. Me marché sin mirar atrás.

"_Kari, dime ya en qué lugar te encuentras que iré por ti ya mismo. Mamá y papá no saben qué hacer pues les pediste que no llamaran a la policía, Tk está en shock, lo último que dijo es que todo es su culpa y luego no habló más, no quiere hablar con nadie. También recibimos un mensaje de Ichijouji, no entiendo hermana, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? Contéstame por favor_", un mensaje de Tai me llegó a eso del anochecer, pero yo ya me encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, viajando en un tren bala sin destino al parecer, pero lo cierto es que me dirigía hacia lo de una amiga que se había mudado cuando éramos pequeñas, habiéndole preguntado previamente, claro. Ella aceptó gustosa, es muy buena chica, por lo que nos reuniríamos en la estación e iríamos juntas a su casa. Ni mi familia ni mi actual grupo de amigos la conocía por lo que no corría peligro alguno de ser descubierta. Mi móvil se quedó sin batería a eso de la medianoche, podría haberme comprado alguna nueva pero simplemente tiré mi celular a la basura, quería olvidarme de todo y todos, por lo menos hasta que estuviese lista para regresar.

Claro que el tiempo pasó, no soy el tipo de chicas que se rinde de manera fácil. Puede que lo haya hecho al huir de la manera en la que lo había hecho, pero ya no había vuelta que darle, lo hecho, hecho está y no puede remediarse. Con exactitud pasé ocho largos años sin saber nada acerca de mi familia o mis amigos. Fue un día que estaba dando una vuelta, acompañada por Gatomon como de costumbre, cuando me detuve y miré al horizonte. El viento sopló, acariciando mi cabello, al cual me llegaba ahora por debajo de los hombros haciéndome ver muy femenina. Sonreí, entonces mi digimon lo supo, al igual que yo.  
-Ha llegado el momento Gatomon-sonreí, mirando a quien probablemente sería mi mejor amiga por el resto de mi vida.  
Aquella tarde me despedí muy cordialmente de la que se había convertido en mi segunda familia, a pesar de todo los extrañaría mucho de menos, como sabía que ellos a mí. El hermano menor de mi amiga, Kaworu, de unos 10 años, se despidió de mí con un gran abrazo, negándose a dejarme ir. Luego de un par de explicaciones finalmente sonrió, diciendo que si Tk me volvía a hacer sufrir, él mismo iría hasta donde yo vivía para romperle la cara. Pero yo nunca había sufrido por Takeru, sino que él había sufrido por mí. El viaje fue largo y agotador, pero aún así estaba feliz pues volvería a ver a mis amigos y a mi familia. El regocijo llenaba mi interior, amenazando por salir a través de mis ojos y mis oídos, pero no importaba, yo seguía feliz de la vida. Finalmente anunciaron mi estación, tomé mi mochila y descendí con decisión. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, un raro pero acertado presentimiento, mi intuición nunca me fallaba, por lo que no me sorprendió encontrarme con todas las miradas pertenecientes a mi enorme grupo de amigos allí presentes.  
-Estoy en casa-dije, y sonreí con total naturalidad como si los años no hubiesen pasado. Escuché una silla caer y no alcancé siquiera a sobresaltarme por el ruido antes de sentir los protectores brazos de mi hermano mayor mientras me rodeaban. Estaba llorando, como muy pocas veces lo había hecho. También lo abracé, sabía que estaba feliz, ya todo estaba bien.  
-Kari, Kari…-gimoteaba-. Has vuelto… gracias, gracias por volver, gracias por estar sana y salva-hace tiempo que no veía a Tai llorar así, creo que desde que era una niña pequeña y yo rompí su videojuego favorito sin querer.  
-Hermano…-no, jamás lo había visto así, era el llanto de un dolor que se cura después de mucho tiempo de haberlo padecido-. Ya estoy aquí, tranquilo. Estoy aquí y aquí me quedaré, a tu lado… no te preocupes ya…  
-Gracias Kari, hermanita yo… estaba tan preocupado-se separó levemente mientras me sonreía-. Te ves hermosa, de verdad te has vuelto muy linda en estos años… siempre lo has sido. Ay mi hermanita…  
-Ya Tai, tranquilo-reí.  
-Kari…-fue entonces que escuché por primera vez en tantos años la voz de la persona a quien más amaba. Tk me miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertos, un fuerte shock se pintaba en su cara. Le sonreí con ternura, incitándolo a acercarse. El corrió a mis brazos, negándose a dejarme ir nuevamente, estallando en llanto, un llanto que había estado reprimiendo durante estos largos años. Me quedé allí, acariciando su cabello hasta que se calmó, no hice nada por separarlo de mí. Estuvimos así durante varios minutos hasta que se separó y me miró con seriedad-. Kari… Ichijouji está muerto.  
-¿¡Qué!?-aquella respuesta me dejó en un estado de parálisis mental. Ken había muerto, no era posible, no se lo merecía… ¿por qué él? Al ver que no decía más, el digielegido de la esperanza continuó informándome.  
-Así es… fue lamentable. Cuando te fuiste… perdió la razón, el en verdad te amaba-lamentó decir con melancolía mi amigo, para luego estrecharme con fuerza contra sí-. Kari, yo estuve con él cuando murió, me hiso prometer que te haría feliz y es lo que pienso hacer, no descansaré hasta lograr mi cometido. Saltó de un acantilado, algo que parece estarse poniendo de moda en este último tiempo. Por lo menos no fue una catarata…-suspiró. Me aferré a su ropa y comencé a llorar con suma tristeza. Ni siquiera había podido despedirme de él, ¿por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido? Noté que todos me miraban con tristeza y suspiré, no podía seguir así, era la primera vez que me veían después de tanto tiempo y yo me mostraba deprimida. Me sequé las lágrimas y miré a Tk a los ojos.  
-¿Me acompañas a verlo?-pregunté, y él asintió, pasándome un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia sí, de manera que me sentí protegida de todo mal.  
-Gracias Tk… eres el mejor-comenzamos a caminar en dirección al cementerio, según tenía entendido, Ken estaba enterrado en el mismo cementerio que su hermano mayor, Osamu, una tumba junto a la otra. Por lo menos en eso sería feliz. Compramos unos lirios blancos por el camino, no hablamos pues Takeru deseaba mantener mi silencio, darme mi espacio, ya hablaría cuando estuviese lista para hacerlo.  
Finalmente llegamos tras haber caminado largo y tendido, era un sitio agradable, un sitio en el que probablemente Ken encontraría paz. Aún no podía creer que un chico como él estuviese muerto, después de todo lo que había sufrido lo mínimo que podía hacer era encontrar la felicidad, felicidad que yo le había negado. Me arrodillé frente a su tumba, dejando las flores, y comencé a rezar. Tk se unió a mí y permanecimos allí durante un largo rato, hasta que lo sentí… no era la primera vez que esa clase de sensación se apoderaba de mí, después de todo, desde pequeña había sido muy susceptible a todo lo relacionado con el mundo de los muertos. Una suave brisa que antes no estaba presente se dio lugar, incitándome a voltear, y al hacerlo no pude más que enmudecer al encontrarme con la tierna sonrisa de Ken Ichijouji.  
-Kari…-parecía que Tk no se había dado cuenta pues él permaneció rezando, con los ojos cerrados. Era como si ya no me encontrara en el mundo real, pero tampoco era el digimundo ni ningún otro lugar de mi conocimiento. El tiempo se detuvo para los demás, ahora tan solo éramos Ken y yo, y yo era plenamente consciente de que no estaba loca, esto era real-. Escúchame…-se acercó a mí y me acarició el rostro, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja-. Era inevitable, pero no quiero que te sientas mal por ello, ahora soy muy feliz.  
-Ken yo… discúlpame, te abandoné en el momento en el que más me necesitabas, soy una mala amiga… a pesar de que prometí estar contigo yo…  
-No importa-me interrumpió-. Olvídalo y escúchame con atención. Desde aquel entonces yo he permanecido cuidando de ti, he visto que eres feliz pero que en parte no logras encontrar la verdadera felicidad, sentimiento que encontrarás si permaneces junto a Tk.  
-Pero Ken, yo…  
-No Kari, ahora escúchame. Quiero que seas feliz con Tk, quiero que vivas todo lo que no has vivido hasta ahora. Él te ama y sé que es el indicado para cuidar de ti, al igual que tú lo amas. Por ello confío plenamente en que logrará su misión. Tú eres su luz y él es tu esperanza, jamás lo olvides…-sentí como nuestros labios se unían en un tierno beso. Cerré los ojos dejándome estar, pero al abrirlos Ken ya no estaba allí y Tk me miraba con una expresión que denotaba clara confusión. Sonreí alegremente, como solía hacerlo antes de que todo esto empezara, ya todo había terminado, todo el dolor… ya no estaba allí.  
-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el rubio, yo solo atiné a asentir mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más.  
-¿Sabes Tk? Estoy segura que Ken está en un lugar muy pero muy hermoso. En un jardín de flores… repleto de lirios…-sonreí y Tk se volvió a ver las flores, pero ya no estaban allí por lo que una gran expresión de sorpresa se pintó en su rostro.  
-Las… flores…-noté como el pánico se apoderaba de su voz y me apresuré a apretarlo entre mis brazos.  
-No Tk, no temas… ya todo está bien porque… estoy aquí y te amo, y Ken da buena fe en ello.

**FIN  
**

* * *

Wuuuu, terminadooooo!!! (festeja) Bien, puntos a aclarar. No me mateeen~~ la muerte de Ken estaba planeada desde el principio cuando advertí de la posible muerte de un personaje todos pensaron que era Tk, pero yo nunca mencioné que sí fuera él. Bien, desde ya muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! Siempre dándome ánimos para continuar escribiendo, me pone muy contenta. Gracias especiales a:  
**Carmín Diethel  
dark-fallen-angel91  
BrawlBeelzemon  
dyvid  
Luchy Rct  
Painalli Tlahuilli  
Shadow-Digital  
**En verdad les agradesco mucho sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí.

Gente, recuerden que queda el capítulo extra que les prometí. ¿Qué pasó con Tai y Matt la noche en la que durmieron juntos? Eso lo descubriran en el próximo UPLOAD!!!  
Yo me despido pues no creo comentar nada en el próximo capítulo. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en alguna otra historia! Saludos y gracias por todo!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	7. CAPÍTULO EXTRA

**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Adventure 02 no me pertenece, tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**Emperatriz de los Digimons (Capítulo Extra)**

Matt se encontraba echado en el sillón de su casa sobre el regazo de su novio. Abrió perezosamente la boca dejando que el moreno de alborotados cabellos le introdujese una uva en ella. Estaba preocupado por su hermano menor, preguntándose si se encontraría descansando correctamente y qué diantres le diría Kari en cuanto despertase. Suspiró preocupando al castaño sin proponérselo, últimamente el rubio estaba en las nubes, pero después de esto...  
-¿Estás bien Matt?-preguntó Taichi con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, hace mucho que no veía a su chico tan preocupado.  
-No Tai, lo siento… todo este tema me trae mal, tú entiendes. Primero tu hermana desaparece y aparece transformada en la emperatriz de los digimons, planeando acabar con nosotros en todo sentido de la palabra, no simplemente hundirnos, como Ichijouji había hecho hasta entonces, quería matarnos de verdad… después mi hermano resulta herido de gravedad por ella, siendo la persona que más ama… Kari recupera la conciencia gracias a ello y vuelve a nuestro mundo pero acompañada de Ichijouji. No sé Tai… la cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas…-se expresó el popular cantante, y era verdad, su cansancio se dejaba ver, haciéndolo lucir varios años mayor de lo que en realidad era.  
-Tranquilo Matt, ya verás que todo va a salir bien. Kari ama a Tk tanto como yo te amo a ti, sé que sabe lo que está haciendo-intentó tranquilizarlo su novio-. Verás que en cualquier momento el celular sonará y Kari te dirá que Tk se encuentra bien y que seamos felices juntos y que tengamos un hijo-no pudo evitar reír ante el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del rubio-. Pero mientras tanto vamos a divertirnos y a hacer cosas chanchas juntos, ¿te parece?-sonrió Tai, mientras se inclinaba para besar los tentativos labios del rubio a la vez que estiraba su brazo para tocar el punto sensible de su novio. Matt no pudo evitar que los gemidos de placer inundaran su boca, dejando escapar alguno que otro para placer de Taichi-. Anda Matt, gime para mí-normalmente era Tai quien protagonizaba a la persona que se entregaba, a la bella princesita, como a Matt le gustaba llamarlo, pero en esta ocasión era él quien guiaba los movimientos de ambos, acomodándolos de la forma más conveniente según lo que deseaban llevar a cabo. No cabía duda de que el moreno sabía acerca del tema, pues en tan solo unos momentos tenía al hermoso rubio de pálida piel bajo sus encantos, lamiéndole el erecto miembro, el cual había quedado al aire libre.  
-Ta… Tai…-logró gemir el rubio entre tantas lamidas, el moreno le sonrió y besó su cabello, pero no le ordenó detenerse, y no era para menos porque enseguida se corrió en la boca de su novio, quien se lo tragó todo para poder respirar nuevamente.  
-¿Qué te pareció ser el que está abajo por una vez?-rió el digielegido del valor al ver la cara de pocos amigos que el rubio presentaba-. En un principio cuesta acostumbrarse pero bueno, da igual, te acostumbras a hacerlo de la forma correcta para no atragantarte.  
-Tai…-refunfuñó Ishida.  
-Ya Matt, ven, vamos a hacerlo-sonrió el moreno, tendiéndole la mano con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que el otro no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se amaban, había lugar a duda de ello. Estuvieron así un buen rato, llevando a cabo aquella llamativa danza de caricias, recorriendo aquellos cuerpos que ya de memoria conocían, disfrutando del contacto con el otro, pero sin exagerar pues conocían los límites del otro, como que por ejemplo el rubio era muchísimo más tímido que el castaño en ese sentido, cosa que probablemente decepcionaría a muchas fanáticas, aunque no le importaba mucho. Matt suspiró disfrutando enteramente de la forma en la que su novio se entregaba a darle placer, se sentía bien ser el consentido de vez en cuando. Permanecieron despiertos hasta muy tarde aquella noche, amándose y demostrando su amor mutuo. Digamos que terminaron algo… bastante sucios aquella noche, por lo que antes de ir a dormir decidieron tomar un baño juntos en la bañara del amplio departamento del rubio. El agua estaba tibia, a una temperatura agradable e ideal. Tai fue quien primero se introdujo en la tina, y luego Matt entró, sentándose entre sus piernas, sin importarle el sentir el miembro del moreno apretando su entradita, estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así. No pudieron evitarlo y lo terminaron haciendo por segunda vez en la noche, una noche de lujuria, definitivamente. Finalmente llegaron agotados a la habitación del dueño de casa y se recostaron, sumamente cansados.  
-Gracias Tai… no se qué haría si no estuvieses aquí conmigo-sonrió Matt, acariciando la mejilla de su mejor amigo y novio.  
-Probablemente estarías huyendo de Sora o de Mimi-rió el moreno, para acercarse y nuevamente unir sus labios en un profundo beso, uno más de los tantos que ya se habían dado aquella noche… y otro… y otro… Permanecieron besándose hasta que Morfeo se apiadó de ellos y los socorrió. Se quedaron dormidos juntos, abrazándose con cariño, el rubio descansando su cabeza sobre la de su más grande amor. Las horas pasaron sin que los chicos se enteraran de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que no tenían sentido de nada cuando una musiquita los despertó. Tai miró a su novio con sueño, quien se había lanzado a coger el teléfono móvil que reposaba en su mesita de luz.  
-¿Hola?...  
-Hola Matt, soy Kari-se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

**FIN**


End file.
